New Thing Now
by live and alone
Summary: 10 years after high school, superstar Rachel Berry returns for her reunion, ready to see the one who broke her heart, and rub her fame in those around hers faces.
1. Chapter 1

This is 10 years after the graduation of the Gleeks from High School. This is a future event idea I had. In this story, Finn and Rachel never got together at the end of season one. I have no rights to the Gleekers, or to Glee itself. It's just all in fun.

Chapter 1:

Rachel Berry stood in the recording studio, trying desperately to not hurl her stool through the plate glass window that barricaded her from her producers. She was so furious that they were taking so long. Didn't they realize she had somewhere to be? She was the Rachel Berry! "I have a PLANE to catch you know!" She yelled. "We know." said a voice through her headphones. "We're ready," The playback of the song started to play, and Rachel was grateful to get back to work.

It had been 10 years since her and the other Glee kids had graduated high school, and she didn't kept in touch with any of them. Why should she? They never really liked her, and let's face it, she was obviously more talented than they were. She spent her time in Glee club just performing. After Finn and Quinn broke up, Rachel thought it would be her chance. But Finn never tried. He seemed to be lost in many ways after their break up. He dated a lot of girls, leaving a wake of broken hearts as his legacy. Rachel waited for him, but he never came to her. So she disconnected, and when it came time to leave after graduation, she left, without hesitation.

After she left Ohio, she had moved to New York, met a record producer while she was singing karaoke. She had been singing Toni Braxton's "Yesterday" when she was approached by Bob Stevens, the CEO of Records Inc. She remembered seeing him the audience while she had been singing. He had been this smoldering, dark, sexy guy who was just staring at her. She didn't quite know how to react. He was just staring at her. She still remembered her thoughts while singing to this day.

_You, you are so yesterday _**(Who is the buffoon staring at me?)**

_Never thought you'd lose my love this way. _**(He's kind of sexy.)**

_Now, you've come begging me to stay _**(He isn't even blinking...)**

All he seemed to do, through that performance, was stare into her. After words, he approached her and introduced himself. "Hi." He had this air about him that just reminded everyone of being smug, but it reminded Rachel of success, of determination, of confidence, that same air that made her so many enemies in Glee because it bred their insecurities and jealousy. "I'm Bob. Bob Stevens, CEO of Records Inc." He told her how great she was, how talented she was, and how she had the look that could go with the voice. Rachel had just melted like butter. Fame? Fortune? Music? It was everything Rachel had dreamed of.

He helped her, he trained her. He got her the best dance teacher, Mr. Step. He got her a great vocal coach. He got her great songwriters. Before she knew it, her first album, "Parade," sold millions, and her four singles went to number one on the charts, and stayed there for weeks. She got to perform on one of the VH1 Divas specials, duet with LeAnn Rimes at the Grammys, and even host Saturday Night Live. All before her second album. She released another two albums, before being offered the role of Elpaba in WICKED, a role that had always tempted her, since "Defying Gravity" was her go to shower song, and ringtone. She won a Tony for that role, adding to all the Grammy's and MTV Video Music Awards she'd won. She was so successful, yet heard nothing from the other Glee kids. They never once reached out to say, "Congrats" or "Way to go" or "Geez Rachel. You were right. You were always meant to be a star, and in your wake we really add up to nothing, and you have changed the face of the entertainment industry." Nope. None of that.

Now, she stood in the recording studio, recording a cover of Melissa Etheridges, "You Can Sleep While I Drive." She was nervous. Not because of the song, but because after, she had to catch a plane back to Ohio, for her ten year reunion. She wanted to go, if only to shove her success in the faces of those who shoved slushies in her face, or those who had pretended to be her friends, only to just abandon her. She knew, however, that she'd have to face Finn Hudson. That made her nervous.

The music played back into her headphones and she sang along. It was a song she'd always sang with one of her dads, and so she wanted to dedicate it to him.

_Come on baby, let's get out of this town._

_ I've got a full tank of gas, and the top rolled down._

_ If you won't take me with you, I'll go before night it through._

_ Baby, you can sleep while I drive._

She couldn't help but be impressed with her version of the song. It was so pretty. She wanted it accompanied by an orchestra, and as she sang she could feel herself hitting it out of the park. She smiled, and the recording studio door flew open, and in walked Bob. "Hey baby. That was fantastic!" He said as he took her in his arms, and gave her a kiss. Last year, after being business associates for 8, 9 years, he finally told her he was "sweet on her." Rachel loved it, she was so lonely. Even now sometimes, there was a disconnect in her and Bob, and she would close her eyes and wonder about Finn.

"Baby, are you sure you don't want me to go to this thing with you?" He asked. She sighed and said, "No. It's ok, really." They grabbed their stuff and headed into the limo Bob had waiting outside for him and Rachel, so he could escort her to the airport. They sat in the car, and Rachel listened to Bob talk on his phone, all about how Rachel was taking over the world. She smiled, but she was racked with fear. At that time, the next day, Rachel would have to face her what if...Finn.

She got out of the limo, and she could see the fans screaming her name. "Rachel, we love you!" "Rachel, we need you." She went through security, and boarded her first class seat, and sat quietly as she flew toward a life she thought she was done with. Rachel Berry, the high school student with dreams of grandeur, Now, she was grandeur, but the fear of what once was seemed to take her over. The plane landed, and Rachel put her big sunglasses on and walked off the plane, listening to the fans screaming. As she looked up, she saw these two men, holding up a banner that says, "Diva baby." She had to laugh at her dads, because the sign was hokey, balloons and streamers and bubble letters. Her one dad had been calling her 'Diva Baby' since she was one. He tells the story of her being one, and doing show smiles, and even when crying, someone would take out a camera, and she'd be on point, smiling and cooing.

"Hey!" she yelled, as she grabbed her dads and hugged them. They brought her to her hotel. She had wanted to stay at home, as her dads wanted as well, but her new found fame and status would have drawbacks to staying at home. Paparazzi would line the garden, which would drive her tall dad nuts, since he put so much effort and work into his roses and his lillies. So she booked herself into the presidential suite at the best hotel in town, the local Hilton. She had tried to convince her dads to take the second bedroom, make it like a vacation! But they declined. They never were much for the fancy life. Rachel had tried to buy them a house, when she got her first big advance, but they wouldn't let her, saying it was her money. They wanted what they had worked hard for. She had her things sent up to her room, and she went into the restaurant with her dads. They got a table in a VIP room, since paparazzi's had had the hotel surrounded. Her and her dads talked about everything, from family updates, to careers, to who was really a super ego bitch behind the scenes of show business. Rachel loved every second of it, spending time with her dads. "So, Diva, what's the schedule like for the reunion?" Dad 1 asked her. She put her fork down, and she sighed. "Tomorrow night is the meet and greet, and the following day is the main event, where they have asked me, rightfully so, to sing a little ditty, to impress our fellow classmates, or make them pee themselves with jealousy! Whichever they so choose." Rachel and her Dads had seated themselves on the couch and were drinking tea. Rachel went to bed shortly after the catchup. She needed her beauty rest, and she knew that tomorrow would be the start of something very confusing.

The next morning, Rachel arose from her slumber, and dreams filled with Glee's past performances, and went straight to the gym to do her time on the elliptical. She came back and had a bite to eat. She then warmed up her voice for 3 hours. She kept picturing the past.

_It was their first Nationals win. Rachel had captivated the audience with her rendition of Jewel's "Break Me." They were announced the champions and everyone hugged. Rachel stood and watched everyone else embrace each other, leaving Rachel out. _

_ Backstage, everyone was glowing and screaming and laughing about their victory. "Guys!" Tina yelled. "We know who we have to thank for this." Rachel smiled. Leave it to Tina to single Rachel out as the reason they won. How sweet.____"Mr. Schu!" Santana yelled. Everyone applauded and hugged Mr. Schu. "OK, everyone!" Mr. Schu yelled as they piled into the parking lot. "Applebees! ON ME!" Everyone screamed and grabbed onto each other, some providing rides for others. Rachel went up to Santana, "Do you have room in your car?" Santana, without even looking at her, said, "No. Trix are for kids, bitch." She got in her car with Finn, Quinn and Mercedes and tore off. Everyone was suddenly gone, leaving Rachel behind. She felt a tear go down her right cheek, when she felt Mr. Schu's hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" Rachel smiled, and wiped the tear away. "Yeah. It's just pure jealousy due to my impending future." Mr. Schu smiled and said, "I'll drive you."_

Rachel sat on the couch, with two different outfits for the evening. She wanted to make them green, make them wish they were her, or with her. She picked them both up, and held them to her in the mirror. Either way, she was going to make Finn Hudson wish she was his gold star.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Rachel sat in her hotel room, and stared at the television, turned off. It was funny. She kept seeing flashes of herself in high school, and the idea of that girl seemed so foreign. That girl stood on the stage at her first Sectionals, and sang her heart out to "Don't Rain on my Parade." She smiled at that memory. She was so excited. Everyone embraced her. She had rocked it! Now, it had only been a year since she shared the stage with Barbra, as the two sang a rendition of "Tell Him," a song that Barbra had done with Celine Dion.

Rachel got up and walked over to the window, and peered out the window. In any other city, all she would have seen was the paparazzi, hiding in parked cars, and bushes waiting for pictures of her. But in Lima, she saw herself walking the streets, looking for something that would define her, and bring her to the star status she had always known she was meant for. Rachel decided to go for a walk, so she put sweats on, with her big sunglasses, and she ducked out the back door. She dodged the photogs, and she walked down the block. Everything looked the same. Kids playing in the yard. Mothers sitting on their porches with a cup of coffee, gossiping.

She walked through the park, a place that used to bring her solace. As a child, she'd walk to the park alone, and choreograph dances to her tony award winning performances. Back in the day, "I'm a Little Teapot" was going to be a Grammy winning song for her. Now, she had to laugh to herself as she was going back to the recording studio after the reunion, to record "What is this Feeling?" from WICKED for a broadway benefit cd. She was singing Idina Menzels part, while she was singing with Kristin Chenoweth.

As she walked past a park bench, she looked at it, and there was an advertisement on it for Lima's number one realtor...Quinn Fabray-Hudson. She froze. She had always known that this was the probable outcome. Finn had married Quinn. She felt herself start to cry, and she quickly looked down, and kept walking. She made her way back to the hotel, and the press was all over her. As she fought her way through, she looked up and saw a face that she never expected to see in a million years. She looked up to find Emma Pillsbury, her old high school counselor. She had to laugh when she saw her, for she looked exactly the same, just ten years older. She walked over to her, and gave her a hug, forgetting Ms. Pillsbury's battle with OCD. She felt a few pats on her back, and she realized...too close! She grabbed Ms. Pillsbury and pulled her through the crowded sidewalk. She had to laugh as she heard Ms. Pillsbury yell, "Excuse me! Germs are real people. BACK IT UP!"

They walked into Rachels room, and she turned to her former counselor. "Have a seat, Ms. Pillsbury." "Call me Emma," she said as she turned to Rachel. "You're not my student anymore." Emma sat down, and she looked at Rachel. "So, I always knew who you were gonna be, what you were going to accomplish." Rachel smiled and walked over to the bar. She started to pour herself a glass of orange juice. "It was always obvious, wasn't it? I mean a vocal talent like mine can hardly be stifled, or go unnoticed." She turned and sat in a white chair across from Emma. Emma's hair was still fire red, with a few wrinkles that were not there ten years ago. But she saw a ring on Emma's finger. "Is that a ring?" Rachel asked. "A wedding ring?" Emma smiled and looked down at her hand. "Yeah. When you called me Ms. Pillsbury, thats not exactly accurate. It's Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester now." Rachel laughed, "You're Mrs. Schuester? You two FINALLY got it together?" Emma laughed, "Yeah. So, how's being a big star back in a small town?" Rachel looked at her juice. "It's interesting. I keep feeling like that same girl who dreams of stardom, and then I realize I've become one of the most in demand artists in the industry."

Emma smiled. "And I see you've found love." Rachel smiled. "He's a good man." "Well that's good. I know everything you went through with Finn." Rachel winced. "Yeah well, Finn was a long time ago. I see he's married Quinn." Emma looked down. "Yeah. They married when they turned 20. Finn runs Kurts dads garage." Rachel stood up. "Good. I'm glad." "I'm sorry, if that was hard for you to hear." Emma told her. Rachel sighed and waved her hand, "Don't worry. I'm 28, not 18, anymore. Those childish fantasies about having that one person to share all of you with, was just that. I've learned. Childhood fantasy. It isn't my reality. Finn wasn't my reality. My reality is performing, excelling, writing, living in the hot spotlight."

The rest of the conversation went rather smoothly, and when Emma left, Rachel stood staring at the door. She pushed off the tears and went right to the piano, and began to play "Fairytale," by the Courtyard Hounds.

_Every girl wants a fairytale. I guess I do too._

_We're restless, we're young, with so much to prove._

_You ask me to wait, but wait I won't do. Cause the time I've been wasting, I could be spending with you._

_All I want's my turn._

_Yeah, I could be happy just living to learn._

_So, take me. We'll run away out of this town til it fades._

_They'll say we're wrong, but with you I'm alright, either way._

Rachel got up and got into the shower. As she washed herself, she prayed that she would be able to make sense of how she felt. On the one hand, she had always wanted to make Finn realize what he had missed. On the other hand, she was afraid to even look at him, to look at the person who represented all of the desire, love, longing, she had ever felt. She got out of the shower, dried herself off, and began to dress for the evening. She took out her first outfit out of the closet, a Gucci pink dress, with one sash over the right shoulder, with sparkles on it. She hung it up on the shower rack, and she laid out all of the jewelry she'd wear for the evening.

**She remembered winning her first Grammy, for Best New Artist. She was so excited. She was seated next to Adele, and when her name was called, her face hit the floor. She felt a hand on hers, and she turned to see Adele had grabbed her hand. "You go girl! You deserve it. Your album is wonderful." Rachel couldn't believe one of the greatest voices of all time was a fan of hers! **Rachel smiled at the memory, and she started to blow dry her hair. She could still hear the applause. **"Hi." She said as she took the stage. "Once upon a time, I was a beautiful little girl who roamed the halls of McKinley High in Ohio, awaiting the spotlight I knew I so rightfully deserved. My voice transcended the halls, and I knew that one day, I would be here, standing on this stage, in front of my idols." **Rachel laughed. She received hell for the first part of her acceptance speech, but if she let it hurt her feelings every damn time someone called her a diva, or a bitch, she would never get out of bed. **"But growing up, my idols were what I had. I didn't have a lot of friends growing up, most were jealous of the talent I possessed, and the sheer magnitude of my shimmering personality." She looked down and stared at the trophy she had just won, and she remembered winning Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals...she instantly started crying. "This is for my 2 gay dads, and for Mr. Schu, the only teacher who semi-comprehended the talent I possessed. Thank you." She walked off stage and within minutes, her 2 gay dads had called her to say congrats. When she got back to the hotel, there was a bouquet of flowers. She looked at them and there was a part of her that prayed that they were from Finn. She opened the card and saw the note said,**

** "Dear Rachel,**

** Back when you auditioned for Glee, you sang 'On My Own' and in front of my eyes, I saw a star. I've watched you grow from a young girl who thought she deserved every single solo, to the girl who comforted Quinn when she lost prom queen, and the girl who was there for Sunshine, when she needed strength during our first Nationals. You have always been, and always will be, my brightest star. I am so proud. **

** Will Schuester."**

** Rachel had to smile, and she looked behind her, and on the table next to the door, she saw the five Grammys, and she knew that her life was where she needed it to be. **Rachel put her make up on, and she smiled at the memory. Since that night, she'd won seven more Grammy awards, and countless other types of awards. She knew that tonight, she was going to be conquering something she had yet to conquer, her inner demons. For the first time in ten years, she was going to be seeing the people who held her back, the people who tried to break her down, the people who had belittled her, and constantly made her feel as if she were the bottom of the barrel.

Rachel started singing to herself as she got ready. She had made friends with Kandi, from "The Real Housewives of Atlanta," and her song "Fly Above" really spoke to her.

_I'm so comfortable in the skin I'm in, I'm secure about who I am._

_ So you can go ahead and talk all you wanna, I've built up a shell, and it's hard and it's armored._

Rachel put her dress on and staring into the mirror, she kept singing.

_I'm like a jet airplane, way too high to hear you throwing salt on my name._

_ I know I'm not the only one. If people love to hate you, go and throw your hands up._

_ Go ahead and spread your wings, cause you gotta fly above._

_ I fly above all the drama._

Rachel knew she was walking into something unknown tonight. Would everyone be excited to see her? Would they be so full of jealousy, as they had been in the past, that they continue to alienate and try to bring her down? Rachel smiled as she walked to her closet, and retrieved her shoes. She sat on the bed to put them on. She thought back to the first time Glee had performed together.

**Rachel was peeking through the curtain and watched as the auditorium filled with her peers. Mr. Schue had told the Glee kids they'd be performing a disco song to try and recruit members, but Rachel had decided they should sing Salt N Pepa "Push It." She and Finn and worked the number out, and now they were going to perform that one, without Mr. Schue knowing it until it was too late. She was so nervous. This is risky, and it was also the first time going out there as a group. Rachel knew, as the obvious leader, that most of the work, and failure fell on her shoulders. **Rachel looked up from her shoes and walked over to the window, waiting for the limo to pull up.

**Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Finn. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm just worried." she responded. "This is a big risk." Finn shrugged, "Better than the disco." Rachel laughed and looked down. She picked her head back up and a piece of hair fell into her face. Finn reached over and moved the hair out of the way. **

Even after all these years, Rachel could still feel his hand graze her forehead. But she knew now, he never loved her. He was just like that. He just ignored her after that, while everyone else ripped her to shreds. She suddenly heard the phone in the room ring. She answered it, and it was the bellman telling her her limo had just pulled up. Rachel thanked him and hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and as she walked out the door, she thought to herself, _Well, at least all those haters will see me pull up in a limo._ She got into the elevator, and as the doors closed, she took a deep breath. _And so it begins..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel sat at the table in her hotel room, the morning after the first night of the reunion. She took a bite of her Cornflakes and sighed as she thought back to last night. She showed up in her limo, looking fabulous, and as she got out of the limo, she had to stare at the front doors of the high school. There were the four years of her life that helped build the determination that brought her to where she was today. She put on her sunglasses as she had walked through the door. Rachel had felt every eye turn to her, as she strolled through, and she loved every second of it.

Throughout the night, some people had avoided her, and some walked up and greeted her. The members of Glee seemed to avoid her, and she was not going to be the one to walk up to them. She did hear things through the grapevine though. She was happy to hear that Mike Chang and Tina were married, and ran a dance school in town, with Brittany. Santana stayed in town as well, running her own fashion boutique. Rachel had loved hearing of their successes, but also loved that she outshone them, living own every expectation, prediction, and hope she had had. Rachel was the one that rose to the top, and she loved that these people, who ostracized her for her obvious talent, bitter honesty, and keen eye and ear for talent.

The only problem Rachel had had throughout the night was that Jacob Ben Isreal was following her. At one point, she went to go to the bathroom and he tried to follow her in, stating it was research to see what Rachel was like in her intimate moments, so she'd feel more comfortable with him when they finally, "put their parts together so my world could explode." Rachel's hand was still sore from the slap that followed. She also saw that Dave Karofsky was the schools football coach. He approached her with a smile and embraced her. Rachel was taken aback, but excited to see him this ok with himself and happy. "You look so good!" she stated. "Thanks." He said, looking down. "So...how are you?" "Good." He said. "I went to OSU, on a football scholarship. Now, I coach these kids, trying to help them be who they are, and love football at the same time."

Rachel touched his cheek. "The last time I saw you, you were so sad." He looked down, and sighed. "Yeah. I went through college like high school...afraid of who I was. But to be honest, you helped me." Rachel felt her heart thump. "I did?" "Yeah," he said. "I watched you sing, on Ellen or something, and I thought to myself, 'I know her. Look at her. She's something.' I realized in that moment I needed to be happy too. I came out three days later." Rachel felt tears start to run down her cheeks. "Really? Was everything ok?" He smiled. "My father and I haven't spoken in 5 years. But I'm good. I'm in love." He pointed over her shoulder, and Rachel turned to see a good looking guy sitting at a table talking to Santana. He looked up and saw Dave pointing, and he waved. Ignoring Santanas stink face towards her, Rachel looked at the man in Dave's life, and turned and said, "You can see how much he loves you. I'm so happy for you." "Thanks. We're getting married in a few months." Rachel hugged him and made him promise they would keep in touch, and then she met his fiancee. Leo was funny, smart, kind and a blast, everything she ever thought he deserved.

Finn and Quinn never showed up. Rachel was relieved. She didn't want to have to deal with that whole mess. After the party was over, Rachel headed towards the door, but stopped and found her way into the auditorium. She stood on the stage, and stared at the back wall. All of the performances, all the songs, all the dances, all the romance, all the heartbreak, all the emotion, it all came running back to her. She remember auditioning for Glee, and singing "On My Own." She kicked ass, and it was the first time she showed Mr. Schu what she could do. Now, as she stood on the stage, with all of her successes, her awards, her albums, and she opened her mouth and that song came rolling out.

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

She was torn. for years, she wanted to be the bitch the tabloids painted her, and her best friend and other target for the paparazzi Beyonce to be. She wanted to take everyone who belittled her, and rub their faces in who she was now. But she stood on that stage singing to herself, and it was as if high school Rachel Berry had taken part of her over, and she felt her heart reach out for the acceptance she needed.

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

She suddenly was filled with a desire to see Finn, and be in his arms. She felt herself begin to cry, and she didn't know why, or where that emotion came from. Finn had hurt her. He had feelings for her, of that she was sure, and he never acted on them, leaving her to wonder why he chose other flings, brief courtships and mere sexual encounters, when he could have chosen the path of what she once thought was true love. Rachel didn't understand why these feelings were coming up again, she thought she was over them, over Finn. She hadn't seen him in ten years, and the mere chance of seeing him sent her body into this weird time warp, puppy love mode.

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world would go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known

I love him

I love him...

Just then, she heard the auditorium door slam shut. She looked up to see Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and all of the other members of Glee, without Quinn and Finn, staring at her. It was the first time they were in her presence and she had meant to, and planned to, just turn and walk away from them, showing them how they had made her feel. Instead, she smiled and said, "Hi guys." They just stared, no one said a word. It was a slap in the face. She just stared, unsure of how to handle this situation, when she heard Santana cough the word, "Troll." It was the slap in the face Rachel needed. She scoffed, and pulled her sunglasses out of her purse._ "_I maybe a troll, Santana, but I'm a troll who has won People Magazines sexiest person of the year, the last 3 years in a row. What have you won? Other, than Stripper of the year?" She put her sunglasses on a walked off, not feeling the saddness she used to feel at that treatment, but that fire of determination that got her to where she was. Since they never grew up, why should she give them the satisfaction of her tears?

Now, the next day, Rachel got up from the table and walked over to the couch. On the table, was a notebook she used to write lyrics and write down ideas, and the computer she used to record herself singing demos of songs shed written or wanted to cover. She sat down and began to write about herself, and who she used to be. Maybe she would write a song to perform, not just perform one of her many many many many hits that she's recorded over the years. As she was writing, she kept flashing back to the first kiss she shared with Finn, on the auditorium stage, or the "Run Joey Run" video, or the time the Glee club had given her MVP of Regionals after she wrote "Get it Right." But she could also remember the pain of being left out, being mistreated, being bullied.

_RING._ She jumped at the phone ringing on the table. She answered it, to find it was her boyfriend. "Hey baby. How was the first night?" "Well, no one from Glee talked to me, but what-" "That's great." He interrupted. "Have you given any thought to the remake of _Rent_ the movie?" She sighed. "Well, I want to do it. Maureen is talented, funny, and originally played by the incomparable Idina Menzel. Why would I say no?" "Because she's a lesbian, which while that would fulfill a fantasy you have said no to on many an occasion. She's not a leading role, and you are a leading lady. There are a lot of factors here babe." Rachel had always dreamed of playing Maureen, and hated that she felt pressured to say no. "Will you at least think some more about it?" She smiled. "I will, I promise." "Good. Don't forget to do your warm ups. Just because you're in Lima, Ohio, doesn't mean you have to be Lima, Ohio, aka rusty and without any appeal." Rachel winced, as she always did when he made fun of her home town. "I know." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Rachel got dressed and sat at the piano, when the phone rang again. "Hello?" she said as she answered it. "Ms. Berry?" "Yes?" "This is Stuart from the front desk. You have a guest here to see you." Rachel smiled. "Is it one of my dads? I said they could come up without permission." "No, it's someone by the name of Hudson." Rachel froze. Finn was in the lobby! "Oh. Well sure. Ok, sure." She agreed to the visitor, and after hanging up, she ran around cleaning up. Even though Finn was not her hearts desire anymore, even though the last few days had brought a lot back, Rachel didn't want to not be impressive. She ran into the bathroom fixing her lipgloss, and hair.

She heard the knock at the door and she froze as she stared at herself in the mirror. She could do this, she could do this. She took a breath and walked to the door. She inhaled and opened it. Her heart was in her throat. She was excited. She was...surprised. She felt her heart drop.

"Hello man hands. Let's talk." Quinn said as she walked into the room. Rachel shut the door and sang to herself

_I love him_

_ But only on my own._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Quinn had seated herself on the couch as Rachel entered the living room. Rachel took note of how Quinn had aged gracefully over ten years. She looked almost the same as she did on graduation day, but there was one change that Rachel could see. Quinn had a wearing around the eyes. This wearing seemed to scream pain, and lots of crying. Rachel sat in the chair across from Quinn. "Man hands, huh? You'd think some things would change." Quinn snickered, "Well let's get one thing straight. You may be a superstar. You may have a life that is beyond the Lima Loser life, but I'm here for a warning." Quinn leaned in and whispered, "Leave. Finn. Alone." She sat back and raised her voice back to a normal tone. "If he looks at you, if he speaks to you, if he walks up to you, you ignore him. Simple as that."

Rachel was flabbergasted. She felt that internal pull to act out what she had imagined in her head for ten years, if she were to ever see Quinn Fabray again. Imagine the scalping scene in "Kill Bill," but more verbal. Rachel wanted to scream, and cry, and let Quinn have it. But something inside of her couldn't stop thinking about Quinn's eyes, and how they have worn and looked tired. "Quinn, I'm not going to ignore Finn. But trust me, I have no interest in-" "You always have interest in him." Quinn interrupted. Rachel stopped and just gawked at her former peer, in shock and confusion. How dare she come in here, and tell THE Rachel Berry what to do. Rachel stood up and said, "Listen Quinn. I appreciate the visit, and the unnecessary trip down memory lane, but I'm not like you. I don't need to live in this drama." Quinn stood and looked Rachel right in the eye. "Berry, I don't think you understand who it is you're dealing with." "Who? Tell me, I can't hear you. Im distracted by the memory of winning all the awards, and thinking about that time I was called an inspiration by OPRAH." "Yeah, for how to gain weight and hide it well." Quinn snarked.

Rachel clenched her fists and just looked at Quinn. "You know Quinn, I seem to have this pattern when it comes to you. I always think that you have some tiny piece of something human inside of this heart, I assume you have. Yet every single time that I try and reach out, you slap my hand away and treat me as if I've just stabbed your whole family, just cause." She sighed, "I can't do it anymore, and I won't. I wish you and Finn well Quinn, but I can't even think about whether or not Finn is what I hoped he'd be when I was 17." Quinn just stared at her. Rachel could see the tears begin to well up, and Quinn sat back on the couch. "I love him. But he's never been the same. I had Beth, and when we finally got back together, it was like some piece of the puzzle was missing." Rachel just listened as her mortal enemy open up to her and she just stood frozen. "You know, the night before our wedding, I forgot something in our house." Rachel sat down next to Quinn. Quinn was crying as she continued with her story. "I snuck in the house, so we wouldn't see me. And he didn't. He was sitting in the living room, and as I walked by I saw out of the corner of my eye, that he was watching you singing on the Grammys. He smiled as if he'd never been happier in his life." Rachel felt like she was stabbed in the heart, and Quinn froze. Suddenly, Quinn seemed to snap back into place and she pulled her sunglasses out of her purse. "Leave my husband be RuPaul, or you're gonna regret it." With that Quinn stormed out.

Rachel sat on the couch for the next few minutes, trying to wrap her head around what she heard. Finn watched her? A long time ago she had made peace with the fact that Finn had no feeling for her, and now Quinn admits he does? Rachel felt so conflicted so confused. She walked to the window and stared out at the city, and she wished that somewhere laid the answers she so desperately needed. She sighed and she began to get ready for day two of the reunion.

As her limo pulled up, she stared at her phone. She had texted Bob, and had yet to hear back. She had always wondered if he was faithful to her, and she had a feeling his secretary was earning her christmas bonus at the moment. She got out of the limo, and as she walked in, Tina walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Time to have this out." She said as she dragged Rachel into the auditorium. All of Glee was there, on stage, waiting for her. She did a quick scan and saw all of them, all except Finn and Quinn. "So," Puck started. "We need to clear some stuff up." Tina said. Rachel climbed up on stage and looked at all of them. "I don't have time for the jealous negativity." Mike Chang stomped his foot and said, "This is what we're mad about. You act like you're better than everyone else." Rachel just stared at them. "What?" Mercedes jumped in, "You did it all the time. The constant backhanded compliments, the constant comparisons to you. we can't take it anymore." Rachel just stared at them, "I know I was abrasive, but you all constantly left me out, pretended I was nothing." "We tried." Kurt said. "But you were constantly on diva overload, and making yourself seem better." Rachel was tired of this. "I'm sick of the accusations here guys. I don't have the patience." Santana, "Listen Susan Boyle, we were done. After you called us, what was it?" Santana turned around to look at the group. "People who could only be back up all their lives." Artie said. "Yeah. That was it. Well no one speaks of me that way, or else I gots ta get my ass kicking on." "Wait, when did I say that?" "I overheard you saying it to Mr. Schu, before our first Nationals win." Rachel suddenly flashed back on the day they were referring to.

**Rachel stood in the choir room at the piano, going over music sheets when Mr. Schu walked in. "Hey Rachel. What are you doing here?" Rachel looked at him, "I'm going over songs for Nationals. I really think that I could hit it out of the park with Jewel. 'Break Me' is beautiful." "Sing it for me." He said and he sat down. With that, Brad began to play and she sang along**

_**I will need you in some place, when the light bends itself to soft repose.**_

_**I will let you undress me**_

_**But I warn you, I have thorns like any rose. **_

_**And you could hurt me with your bare hands.**_

_**You could hurt me with sharp edge of what you say...**_

_**Break me, take me, just let me feel your arms again...**_

_**Kiss me once, well, maybe twice. **_

_**Oh it never felt so nice.**_

"**I love it Rachel." Mr. Schu said. She smiled, and he looked at her. "What's wrong?" "Do you know how I've spent my day Mr. Schu?" He looked at her and she continued. "I went to first period, spent second period in the bathroom cleaning up my slushie face mask, and changed my clothes. Went to period three, revisited period 2 during period 4. I can't take it anymore. It's like people say that we're nothing, but I'm tired of it. THEY ARE TRAINING TO BE BACK UP ALL THEIR LIVES! But not me, I'm above them Mr. Schu, I am special!" She started to cry. "It just sucks I'm the only one who knows it."**

"Really?" Rachel asked. She explained what happened, and all the Glee clubbers just looked at each other. "We're sorry for this part, but it doesn't change how you constantly put us down." "But it doesn't help that we put her down." Mercedes said. "But Brittany heard it." Santana yelled. "Well I was distracted. I was texting Lord Tubbington to make sure he knew that there would be consequences to reading my diary." Everyone just looked around at each other. "Rachel, we're sorry. Can we try again?" She looked at everyone and she felt the anger, the rage, the pain, the saddness, all melt away. She smiled and said, "I think we can try." They all hugged, and walked into the room, and there Rachel saw her fear. Finn Hudson turned around and looked at her.

Hey everyone! I know this was a short chapter, but Rachel and Finn are reunited. How will this end up? will we have a finchel ending or a fuinn ending? we shall see...


	5. Chapter 5

She froze. Rachel Berry was fearless. She'd performed for countless people, in countless places. She never batted an eye. But with one look, Finn had her frozen. He smiled, and started to walk towards her. His smile still had her weak at the knees. "Hi." He said, as he reached her. "Hello." She said, and she looked down. "You really are a star." He said, as he reached out and touched her cheek. She smiled, but pulled away. "How's married life?" She asked. She looked around, assuming that with that touch, Quinn was going to slaughter her like she was starring in Scream 4. "Um..." Finn said so quiet it almost sounded like a whisper. "Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked. "She didn't feel like coming." Rachel turned to look him in the eye. "What? Why?" Finn looked her in the eye. "She left me."

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard. "She did what?" Finn sighed. "She came home, from seeing you, and she just started to pack. I was exhausted from the day at the garage and when I asked her why, she told me everything." Rachel just stared at him, listening to his story. She couldn't even believe what the hell she was hearing. Quinn left him. He should be at home, mourning the loss of his marriage. Yet, he was standing there smiling at her. "I realized, as she accused me of settling for her, that it's always been you." Rachel looked right at him, but she felt like she was high, everything felt surreal and out of time. "I mean Rachel, this Bob guy you've been seeing." Rachel snapped back into place. "You know about Bob?" He smirked, "You're not exactly the most under the radar couple." She snorted. "Can he love you? Does he love you? Like someone like me could?" Rachel huffed. "You never wanted me Finn. My star shone too bright for your small mind to comprehend." She turned to walk away, and she felt his hand grab her arm and spin her around. She felt her heart melt under the touch of his hand. It was callousy, and rough, but the touch was gentle and soft. "Rachel, I-" "Finn, Quinn is gone. For like, 2 seconds." She opened her mouth to say more, and she couldn't. Suddenly, her voice was gone. She turned and walked away, and she didn't turn around. She didn't want to see his face, or let him see the tears stream down hers.

She walked the campus for a few minutes, then returned because it was nearing time for her performance. She was backstage, going over the music with Brad, marveling that he was still there, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun to see Dave Karofsky standing behind her. "Came to wish the big star luck!" He said as he hugged her. She pulled away and said, "Thanks." "Can I steal just a quick second?" Brad got up and walked away and the two sat in two nearby folding chairs. "I couldn't help but see the Finchel reunion. What happened there?" She looked down, "I don't really-" she started to say. Dave put his hand on her knee. "It's ok, but I am here if you wanna talk about it." She grabbed his hand. "He told me Quinn left him...because she felt he has always loved me." Dave smirked. "Well he has." Rachel just looked at Dave, and felt all the anger surge again. "It's been ten whole years! I was once this lost, little puppy without him! He also tried to throw Bob under the bus..." She trailed off, feeling pangs of confusion, anger, saddness, excitement. She just couldn't deal. Dave just stood up and said, "Rachel, I can sit here and tell you that you're better off without him, or better off with him, but I can't. YOU have to make that decision." Dave reached down, grabbed her hand, and then walked off, leaving Rachel with her confusing thoughts.

It was a few hours later, and Rachel was staring in the mirror, getting ready to perform, and she was so mad. Finn came in, out of nowhere, and now she was a bundle of nerves. She'd performed for Oprah, for Obama, for anyone and everyone. Yet here she was, in the place of her beginnings, and she was just as scared as ever. She turned around in and stared at the bathroom of the high school and remembered times she spent in there. The one time she thought about bulimia, and Ms. Pillsbury talking her down. The time Quinn slapped her after losing prom queen. The sing off with Sunshine. She felt a tear falling down her cheek and she wiped it away. She had awards. She had fans. She had Bob. She didn't need this. She walked out and walked backstage and stood at the curtain. She could hear the introduction speech that Figgins was giving her. She tried to listen to the list of her wonderful accomplishments, but her mind was still wandering to Finn. She heard her text message noise from her phone, and she walked over to the table it was on and she looked. It was from Bob. _Yes!_ She thought. _See, someone who ACTUALLY cares about me._ She looked at the message:

Rachel. Saw a picture of you from your reunion. We might need to have you revisit weight camp. Also, the new song is ok. We need a revamp when you get home.

Rachel thought she was going to cry. Bob didn't wish her luck, tell her he missed or loved her, which was never his style. But for some reason, tonight, it bothered her. She put her phone down and walked on stage at her cue. Brad began to play Shawn Colvins "New Thing Now," and Rachel began to sing.

_This is your new thing now_

_ naked as a rose, everything exposed but not quite. _

Rachel scanned the crowd as she sang. She saw her former Glee club enemies swaying and singing along, and clapping and cheering her on. Yet, where was Finn?

_ Sometimes I see the half and not the whole._

_ Sometimes I see the face and not the soul._

_ Sometimes I think this place has no part_

_ For anyone who ever had a heart._

Rachel opened her mouth to sing the next part, but she heard another, deeper voice from behind her begin to sing.

Gee, it's good to see a dream come true

People smile and bless all over you

Rachel turned to see Finn, who had grabbed a mic, and was now singing onstage with her again, for the first time in years, staring at her dead in the eyes. She felt her knees go weak. She smiled as he continued.

Mixing up those latest junkie-isms

With all the pretty terms of religion

And don't you love the leader of the band

Equal parts Butthead and Peter Pan

All the other kids are sad again

A legend's not a legend 'til it end

He smiled at her, and they finished the song in harmony together, bringing all of the hairs on Rachels arms stand on end.

This is your new thing now

And it feels so good to doubt you

I could almost live without you

But not quite.

The song came to an end. The audience screamed and clapped and Rachel just stared at this god of a man, who even after all these years could make her sweat, and make her nervous. Finn put the mic to his mouth and said, "Listen Rachel. We could beat around the bush here, but its been way too long for that. I love you. I always have. I know we've got a lot of catching up to do. I can tell you how sorry I am, and how lucky Bob is. But can Bob love you like I can? Can Bob be all you need him to be. Now's the moment. Tell me what you want superstar. I love you. Will you have me?" Rachel stared at him, and she was just as confused as ever. Who should she choose?

It had been six months since that moment on stage, and now Rachel was sitting on the beach, with everyone who was back in her life, watching Dave get married. Dave and Rachel had become inseparable in the months since the reunion. He was a true friend, and one that Rachel was so happy to have in her life. She watched him smile. He deserved this. She looked down at her own hand to see the engagement ring she now wore. It was heartbreaking to have to make the choice, and it was hard to let him go, but it was the right thing to do. Her fiancee grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him. "I can't wait to marry you." She teared up. "I can't wait to marry you either Finn."

THE STORY IS OVER ;)

Hope you all liked it. Sorry it took literally forever to finish. Starting my new story soon. 3 Finchel fans unite!


End file.
